


The Space Between Our Stars

by TheMusicianV2



Series: Original One-Shots [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, Character Death, Cute, Death, Fluff and Angst, Just Because I'm Evil, Love, M/M, Smut, War, mwahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicianV2/pseuds/TheMusicianV2
Summary: This is an Original Angst One-shot.----------They were Soulmates.They were lovers.They were marked.They were loved.He was the General of the Vecroxis.He was the General of the Zexrovenes.They were the opposite.Different as Day and Night.They were the Generals of warring kingdoms.Marked for doom.Brought together by fate.Finding solace in each other.Throwing away their fears.This story is about the lovers and generals of rivaling kingdoms sacrificing all to be together.A tragic tale of magic and war.





	The Space Between Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



"General Avastine, sir!" The commander of the third legion saluted him.

"What is it?" The General of the Vecroxis army, Devastation Avastine, barked back from his seat in the dark room, his cold, red eyes piercing into the commander's own warm brown ones.

The commander shifted nervously on the cold stone floors of the building, knowing fully that what he was about to say would-

"Don't just stand there! Get on with it!" The General barked out, impatient, dearly wishing that his superiors had granted him his wish of wrangling the shit out of anyone who wasted his time spent on planning out various strategies to wipe the Zexrovenes off the face of this planet.

"Well... umm... our scouts report that there are two legions of Vecroxis that are just a day's march from the borders where my legion is currently camped at. The General Havarix has also been spotted matching with them. We think that they plan to sneak a surprise attack on us with the support of the other General to weaken our forces." The commander quickly stammered out, obviously terrified enough of the General that there was a dark patch found right where his nether regions were situated.

"Darn Vecroxis! Hmm... we may be able to turn this to our favour. Tell your legion to stay where they are. I will be personally joining you to welcome our... _guests,"_ the General said.

"Yes General Avastine, sir!" The commander saluted before returning back to the light outside of the dark building.

He shivered as he made haste to travel back to the third legion. The General was so creepy at times that even his superiors knew when not to overstep their boundaries.

If only he found his soulmate.

But the chances of him finding his soulmate in this endless war in which they were all trapped in were slim, right? It was not as if he was going to find his soulmate anytime soon.

\----------

"Let's get a move on! We have to reach there by dayfall!" General Havarix whisper-shouted to the legion of Vecroxis soldiers that followed him stealthily through the deep undergrowth of the forest.

As they moved swiftly through the forest, the General finally noticed what had been nagging at him from the very start.

_The forest was too quiet._

"Retreat! Move!" The General frantically shouted to the legion, eyes wide as Zexrovenian men sprung up from all over the forest.

The Zexrovenes started shooting magic-reinforced arrows, culling most of the Vecroxis.

The smart ones started raising their dragonscale shields that could withstand any type of magic.

General Havarix threw up a powerful light element magic shield around his remaining men just in time as a wave of dark magic washed over them.

The General grunted as he was pushed back a few inches by another wave of similar dark energy. There was only one person who could've mustered up dark energy at this level of precision and power. His opposite in every way: the General of the Zexrovenes, Devastation Avastine.

"Ahh! There you are, General Luminae Havarix. We've been expecting-," the General faltered slightly as he came face-to-face with the other General for the first time, "you."

_Mate_

_No_

_This wasn't possible._

_They couldn't be mates._

_But then again, they were the exact opposite of each other._

Then General Havarix's eyes widened in disbelief too as he lay eyes upon his enemy, his opposite, his mate.

\----------

"You know, you didn't have to personally bake cookies for me. I can just snap us up some." Devastation said as he lay back on the tree.

"But I wanted to, love." Luminae replied back as he approached and lay down on his mate. "And where's the fun of just snapping up some cookies instead of making them by hand?"

Their world was a land of myth to most, and a time of magic where only the most powerful sorcerers got the most powerful and coveted positions in all the land.

To be ranked as General was already a sign that whoever held that position was the most cunning, the most ruthless, and one of the most powerful sorcerers in Erilazaxe, their planet.

Devastation supposed that for his mate to be of the same rank as him, it meant that they were of equal power.

After all, they were complete opposites who complimented each other. Not just in power, but in influence, and in position of their empires.

Both Devastation and Luminae thought that they were very lucky to find their mate at such a young age. It usually took a lifetime to find their mate, and even then, most did not.

Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, Luminae stretched atop the body of his mate, drawing Devastation's attention back to him.

Devastation's eyes darkened as he nuzzled Luminae's neck, and kissed his mark, drawing out pleased purrs from his mate.

After facing each other for the first time on the battlefield, they had called a truce, making up all sorts of different yet reasonable reasons.

They had met up in secret during midnight in the woods, wholeheartedly trusting the other.

They were standing awkwardly apart from each other, but once the dam broke, they rushed towards each other and hugged, relieved that they had finally found their soulmate.

For people who had not found their soulmate, they would always be a pressure on their mind, usually forcing them to become short-tempered. It was only when they found their mate that the pressure would recess to whatever hellhole it came from.

After they had run out of time to get to know each other better, they had consequently planned to meet up the night after that, and so on.

They were always careful to never give even the faintest hint to anyone that they had found their soulmate, much less them being the General of the empire that they were at war with.

If that ever happened, they both shuddered to even think of the consequences.

\----------

Unbeknownst to them, a scout with powers of swift travel was currently searching for General Havarix as apparently, his family, the royals of the Zexrovenian Empire wanted to pass on a message to him.

Breathing in deeply at his exhaustion, the messenger sighed.

_Where exactly was General Havarix?_

_He wasn't at the Camp, that much he had been certain with._

_He wasn't at his royal chambers._

_He wasn't at his office too._

The messenger suddenly heard a familiar laugh, and identifying it as General Havarix after a few moments, he was just about to run up when he heard another voice that sent chills down his spine.

_General Avastine._

_What in the name of Erilazaxe was his General doing with him, of all people?_

Curious, the messenger sneaked forward, careful not to step on any branches or leaves.

What he saw took his breath away.

They were _hugging_ , no, _kissing_ , even.

_He had to report this to the royals._

_They would know what to do._

_Yes, this was presently the most logical idea._

Using his powers of swift travel, he rushed back to the royals to report this to them.

_It was not as if they were mates, right?_

\----------

What they all didn't notice was the other messenger that was present.

\----------

Luminae was currently in his study when the Guards arrived.

They banged open his door, and rushed towards him, chaining him down with Azradas chains, the only material that subdued magic.

As he reeled from the sudden loss of his powers, the soldiers seized that opportunity and dragged him away.

"General Luminae Havarix, you are hereby under arrest and sentenced to death at dawn tomorrow for consorting with the enemy, no less the General Devastation Avastine, one of the royals of the Vecroxis empire." A soldier clad in white and gold recited.

\----------

As he was clad in Azradas chains, he softly smiled, not regretting his past decisions.

He was just glad that he had been lucky enough to meet his mate in this lifetime.

Sending his last message through the mate bond, he explained to his mate what had happened, leaving him with this sentence, and one last request, "I love you now till I meet my end. It's when we'll see each other again."

He closed his eyes as the soldiers dumped him into a pit full of quicksilver, not giving any attention to his surroundings.

Premature burial, they called this.

Premature burial indeed.

\----------

"I love you now till I meet my end. It's when we'll see each other again." These words sent Devastation into a frenzy.

_He knew that he would never see his soulmate again._

_But to know that his soulmate truly loved him, to know that he had treasured every moment with him..._

_It dulled the raging sea within him._

_It sent a tear running down his cheek._

_Oh how he wished he could have been there to hug him one last time._

_To kiss him one last time._

_To see him one last time._

_It broke him._

_Soon, tears came streaming down his face._

_He could not bear this any longer._

_He had found his soulmate only to lose him after a few weeks._

_Those precious moments._

_Those precious memories._

_All with his soulmate._

_Never before had he felt so alive, or for that matter, even feel._

_To have his soulmate near him..._

_It did wonders._

_Wonders never before imagined._

_The only-_

"General Devastation Avastine, you are hereby under arrest and sentenced to death today for consorting with the enemy, no less the General Luminae Havarix, one of the royals of the-" the soldier stopped dead as he finally took a good look at his General.

Cold, dead eyes.

Pale face.

Stony expression with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Seizing his chance at the pause, Devastation lunged forward, and despite the many soldiers barricading his way, he managed to make his way out into the courtyard.

He faced the world, blurry-eyed.

He would not let what happened to Luminae befall him- even if he desperately wanted to join him.

His soulmate's parting words still echoed through his mind.

"Son! Stand down!" His Father, the king of the Vecroxians, commanded. "What is wrong with you? Why are you resisting?"

"I finally found my soulmate, only to lose him! He was my soulmate, he was my love, he was my _world_! Sure, he was the General, but that didn't separate us, _he was still my everything_!" Devastation cried out. "We were taught from young to treasure our soulmates, that was only what I was doing! _I WAS TREASURING HIM!"_

His Father blinked in surprise, "You- you mean- you mean that the General Luminae Havarix was-"

"My soulmate, yes. I thought I made that clear for you." Devastation snapped. This was the breaking point of the last wall of his emotions. In front of all the soldiers, he knelt down.

Looking up, his tears streaming down his face, he made his final request to his Father. "I have lived my life to the fullest. I wish to join my soulmate in the eternal land of the gods. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, my Son. Close your eyes and empty your mind. Rest well, for you shall join your soulmate in the eternal land of the gods." His Father replied.

Devastation knelt down with his head bowed in front for all to see, peaceful thoughts of his soulmate flooding him, leaving him free of his present.

Even when his Father ran him through with his sword.

Even when all the soldiers present gasped.

Even when he slumped to the ground, dead.

\----------

_Welcome to the land of the gods, my love._

_It is truly beautiful and peaceful here._

\----------

The two empires joined each other in mourning, and swapped stories.

From then on, they ruled side by side, content with the way that they were living.

And even then, the tale of the two star crossed lovers, the tale of the space between their stars, lived on.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing an original angst one-shot!  
> How do you all feel about this?
> 
> Anyone cried?
> 
> \----------
> 
> A gift to Takara_Phoenix for being such an awesome writer!


End file.
